Is It Love?
by iceebob
Summary: Meet Lauren Green. Nicknamed "serial princess". Somehow the princes always manages to fall in love with her, even when she doesn't intend for it to happen. She's just looking for her prince charming after all. R&R please!
1. Prolouge

**x Prolouge...**

_It all started 16 years ago, in the stone cold mansion of Christopher Kent, noted photographer at the time. A little girl, fours years old, was hand in hand with her mother when she got lost, dragged involunteeringly__ by the crowed of people forming as the party got bigger and bigger. As she tried to regain the closure of her mother's embrace, she collided with the many more "giants". Not noticing what was happening around her, she ducked under the table nearest to her small, trembling body, worried and terrified at the thought of being lost. Alas, unknowing to the girl, something terrible was adrift, a "mass shooting" to say the least. _

Mixed with the fear already embedded in her, she clutched her knees towards her chest, as new sounds appeared instead of the original loud boomings of the music, and the loud insane laughter of the grownups. Screams and cries to be exact. And sounds of police sirens with a crescendo_. Just as the girl was beginning to act out her plan of covering her ears to block out the sounds, she heard a noise. _

"Where's my daughter? Can someone tell me where my Lau_--" _

A gun shot was heard, the sentence hushed forever. The women, covered by red, fell upon the ground, yet not giving up.

"No! Lauren! Where are you?"

The girl scrambled towards the tone of her mother's voice, and as she neared her destination, the mother smiled as she gave her daughter one last look, and closed her eyes softly. Mother and daughter, together, as the girl grew conscious of all that has happened. Her whole life, her only parent, washed out all in an afternoon. A party. Tears_ dropping onto the ground, the girl silently rested her head upon her mother's stomach, and let out an agonized cry, followed by a storm. _

Then a boy, about eight, touched her shoulder lightly and put over her, a blanket, a simple one, yet meaning more to the girl than anything in the world at the moment. Kneeing down so his head was level with the girl, he tried to comfort the girl in front of him. As a sign of her gratitude, the girl smiled, and yet couldn't hold onto it. Her head dropped onto the boy's shoulder, and once again, let out a storm.

The two stayed in that position, the girl crying loudly, the boy patting her back, murmuring words of encouragement, until a kind police officer came and broke them apart, taking away the girl's mother. Soon afterwards, he left, leaving behind a handkerchief, with the initials_ AR. _

Word of the shooting spread quickly, and the girl found her mother's face all over the television, with pictures of the other victims. Sometimes, the news anchors would mention the girl's name and gave her their condolences_. Shortly afterwards, her grandma came to take her away from her house, away from her life, for the last time. Throughout her trip to the place she often went for the summers when her busy mother was shooting a new movie, now for the final time, the girl thought only about the boy. _

Regardless to say, that little girl was me, and I'm still trying to find the prince charming that comforted me all those years ago_.  
_

* * *

Wow, I wrote all this yesterday night, instead of doing my homework when I got the idea for the story :)  
I'm really don't know whether to continue with this idea, so please review and tell me what you think. This isn't how I wanted to begin the story, sort of like Cinderella backwards! Just a note: this will eventually lead into Lauren meeting the princes, I was just setting up for it, and this is a comedy overall. 


	2. Uno

**x Chapter Uno...**

Today is the day of love and friendship, the blasted cupid, and the overused hearts. If you still haven't figured it out, I'm talking about the one and only: Valentine's Day.

Well, on this particularly cheerful day, I was, like usual, going through the crowded streets of my New York, trying to get to the elegantly done St. Waster Mall, where I work part time. My friends, yes, I do have friends, usually come to the mall, just to get some sort of discount from me, sometimes resulting in a verbal attack by the manager, all five hundred pounds of her. Apparently, today is no different, I received a call from Angela, just as I was about to step inside the door. She really has perfect timing.

"Lauren, Lauren, where the hell are you? I found this really really super addorrable dress in the store you work in, and oh my god! You have just got to see it to believe it! Where the hell are you?"

As everyone on the face of the Earth knows, my friend, Angela, is pretty much what you see on movies, the pretty blond chick that "just will die" if something doesn't go her way. Perfect grades, fashion, life, and boyfriend in sight. Me? I'm the complete opposite.

Most wonder why we are "best friends". To be truthful, I have no idea. After all, I'm a bookworm with no taste, or boyfriend for the matter.

"Oh my god, Lauren!"

"Hmm?"

"Get your ass here this instance!" Ah, I often forget the personality flaw that we share, impatience.

"I'm two feet away from it." And the lying.

"Oh."

Three minutes later, I found myself facing Angela, now completely calm as she noticed the clothes that was lying on the table by my left.

"There you are, you silly girl! I've been looking for you, since like...forever!"

"It's only been five minutes."

"Whatever, okay, okay, guess what?!"

"WHATT?"

"I payed for the dress BY MYSELFF!"

Here's when I let out an excited squeal.

"HOLY SHITT!!! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT??!"

Because nobody should ever buy clothes with special discounts from their friends. HA!

"NOPEE! But...listen, k? So, after you hung up, I got a call from Brian, and turns out there's a party at 8 tonight, and ya just gotta come with me!"

Every time she tells me about going to a party, I stare at her in shock. This time is no exception.

But, the thing is: I always follow through with her crazy ideas.

"Listen, what's the first thing a girl's gotta do before a parrtyy?"

"SHOPPING!"

I didn't say shopping, lets just say the ten clones of Angela, including the queen herself, live life to the fullest. Of course, they always had the money to do something like "shop to you drop". I don't.

It's true, my mother did leave a huge amount of money for me in her will, but also included in her will is the fact that I cannot get the money if I don't marry first. How someone that lived in the Hollywood lifestyle can be someone so...so...old-fashioned is beyond me. My grandmother passed away about two years ago, when I was eighteen years old, just about to plan for college. When she died, it was easy to remember all the stories she told me about the fabulous New York City, and I knew exactly what school was for me. A year later, I was a student at NYU, and met the friends that has since then stood behind me. Yes, it seems like they know nothing about me, and are stone-cold bitches, thus I hate them, but that isn't it at all. Sure, they are more than mean, but they are also the kindest, and best friends I ever had. Growing up, all the other kids used me for, well, my money, my fame. It took some time for the press to forget the daughter of the famous Carolyn Green, and the others always used me to get onto the news. Angela knew me as I am, and never used me, except for a discount on outfits, but that wasn't because I'm Carolyn Green's daughter, it was because I worked for myself. Soon enough, I was part of a group, Angela's friends all knew and respected me, but not after some drama.

"Lauren, are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yea."

"Well, girlfriend, we got some major shopping to do!" Jessica responds.

So begins the shopping adventures of twelve NYU students.

"Oh my gosh, you look so darling!"

"I know, don't I??!"

More compliments on beauty are exchanged between each person, and I found myself wondering exactly what I look like.

Luckily, standing behind me was a mirror, and I turned my body, scared silly about the outcome of this complete new makeover.

one...two...three...

* * *

Hey you guys, thanks for reading this chapter if you do. I know it's pretty short, I was planning to make it longer, but this seemed like the perfect place to cut it off. Please review if you have the time! Oh, and also if you spot any spelling mistakes, or whatever please tell so I can fix it! 

Here's a preview:  
Those lousy no good girls, how can they leave me here? All alone, cold, miserable. I hope their happy, they lost their friend for cute boys, just wait till I get my hands on them. By this time, I have found a seat to sit down at that wasn't cold and wet.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turn around, and found myself facing a guy, wearing a tuxedo, looking as if he was at the same party as I was at.

"Yes?"

"Did you get lost too?"

"Yup, you too?"

"Friends, what good are they if they can't stay off of girls for their pal?"

"I know exactly what you mean. My friends dessert ed me too."

"I'm Kevin, and you are?"

"Nobody."

"Sort of like in The Odyssey when the Cyclops yelled out Nobody has blinded me."

"So, will you join me for dinner tomorrow night to finish this discussion?"

"Why, dear sir, I would certainly love to!"

"Good golly, you said yes! What time shall I pick you up?"

He interest me, his easy nature, loud laughter, yet no matter what he looks like or how he is, I just can't seem to get the picture of that boy that helped me years ago out of my head.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All character are created by me, and if you share see a similarity between you and a character, it is a coincidence, and nothing more. Nothing in this story is to be modeled after someone, princes included. The songs that will be included in the story will have the correct artist and title name. **


	3. Dos

x Chapter 2 

A club with hundreds of people, no air to breath in. So goes the setting I'm standing in. Club des reves, or the club of dreams. Why my friends chose this instead of any other place is beyond me. I admit, the outfit I chose was stunning. A black embroidered spaghetti strapped baby doll dress, that reaches just above your knees. For the coat, I decided upon the trench coat that has a button down front, and a waist tie sash. The pumps...I was not to pleased with. Instead of the ones I planned on wearing, Angela unleashed upon me a pair of pumps, black, with a band across my toes. I have to admit, it matches my clothes exactly, but to wear it caused my feet some sores. With the ex-cheerleaders next to me, it was a breeze entering the club, we getting VIP treatment from the guard outside the door, who looked like an ex-marine. Well, I guess some ex-marines are perverted, since he stared straight at our legs, and some unmentionable places while we were entering the club.

Chloe, the prettiest, and sometimes the sluttiest, was the first to gain the attention of the male population, and by the time we entered, had already captured the attention of some. Walking straight towards the one with the hottest body, she winked at us as she turned her head. I laugh. The guy has better be careful, he's going to fall in love with her, and she, in return, will ditch him for the next guy. These girl may be my friends, but our personalities are totally different. Them and I. They, as the ex-cheerleaders that they are, enjoy clubbing during late nights, sometimes hooking up with random guys, and ending up drunk, with no memory of what took place, going on with their life, until the next party takes place. Me, on the other hand, dislikes parties, clubs, and rather spend time reading books, or just simply talking to my friends. I also tend to have difficulty talking to guys, the shy and clumsy girl taking over.

"Hey Lauren, want a drink?" asked Angela.

I nod yes, and follow her towards the bar, navigating around the dancing crowd. As we reach the bar, the bartender turned and faced us. A young man, around his twenties, with blue eyes that seems to be alluring.

"What can I get you ladies?" he asked, with a slight Australian accent.

I can already see the interest rising in my friend's head, and so I whisper to her, "Go for it." smiling, and ready to leave. Instead of thanking me, she grabs my wrist, pulled me closer, and whispered back, "Wait." I nod.

"Can I have a Long Island Iced Tea?" asks Angela.

"Sure can ma'am. And for you?" asks the bartender, looking at me.

Hmm. Get drunk or not? I choose the latter, and state, "water with lime please."

I guess Angela isn't happy since she just snorted.

"Get her a white galliano."

As I stare at her, angry at the fact that she ordered for me, without the consideration of the person she helped, she gives me an innocent smile back. I give a hummph, and continue to stare, until, the bartender returned with our drinks.

"Here 'ya go, a long island iced tea and a white galliano."

I thank him with a smile, and get ready to get drunk, for the first time in four years. The last time..wasn't planned. What resulted was me in a room with a stranger, naked.

"Pssht! Lauren!" call out Michelle from a distance, and I, being the type of friend I am, smile again, and say excuse me to Angela. She wasn't happy, but she let me go anyways.

As I slowly reach Michelle, I notice that she's wearing the blue Sapphire necklace from the store. It really does match her eyes.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Well, you are soo not gonna believe this! You are so going to be like OMG! Like totally! So much!"

"Just get on to the point." Someone like her...getting into NYU, what's the world coming to?

"Ok...well...the prince from Zuen--Zuen--or whatever he's from-"

"Zuensula, you mean?" I correct her. I've read through too many news clippings to forget the country with the most available jobs.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, he's here, right now. HEREE!!" Michelle calls out, ending up with a squeal.

Great. Just what I need right now, a prince here. In about five seconds, enough time for the news to spread around, a billion girls will crowd around, leaving me with even less space. Can my life get any worse??!

"Hey, Michelle? Do you think you can come with me to the restroom for a second?" I ask.

"You kidding right? There's not a chance in hell I would miss out on the chance of meeting a real prince."

"You don't even know where he's from!" I fire back at her.

"SO?"

Sometimes, I don't understand how her head works. I guess I have to go alone then. Walking towards the restroom, I can already guess that the girls around me knows too. Even more, entering the room. I know straight off that ALL of them know.

"So, how do I look, I cann soo be a princess!" one girl says in a very slutty skirt and pink tank top.

"Omg! Guess what? I might get to meet a prince!" another girl answers into the iphone in her palms.

Another dozen girls are checking their makeup, adding more and more layers. I simply roll my eyes and walk into a stall.

Seconds later, I hear the door open and a women's voice cry out, "He's HERE! God he's dreamy!", followed by the running of all the females in the room. Minutes later, I'm the only one left.

I'm done in a few minutes, and walk out of the restroom, welcomed by loud squeals and even louder "OH my god's". Finding my friends, I try asking them to leave with me, one by one. None of them said yes. Angela didn't even notice me since she was in a heavy make out session with the bartender. Chloe simply ignored my comment. Michelle, I couldn't find, along with the rest. Great.

As I was heading out the door, I notice that there were paparazzi outside, and turn my head around, and what I saw, made me even more angry. Apparently, the girls were now entranced by the prince since they formed a circle around the guy. Angela even stopped from her make out session. I walk down the street, facing the sign that read Hope St. Pssh, how ironic.

Those lousy no good girls, how can they do this to me? All alone, cold, miserable. I hope their happy, they lost their friend for cute boys, just wait till I get my hands on them. By this time, I have found a seat to sit down at that wasn't cold and wet.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turn around, and found myself facing a guy, wearing a tuxedo, looking as if he was confused.

"Yes?"

"Did you get lost too?"

"Yup, you too?"

"Friends, what good are they if they can't stay off of girls for their pal?"

"I know exactly what you mean. My friends deserted me too."

"I'm Kevin, and you are?"

"Nobody."

"Sort of like in The Odyssey when the Cyclops yelled out Nobody has blinded me?"

"Exactly!" I answer back, glad that there was someone that shared the same type of intelligence as me.

"Tell me, exactly where were you?" he asks, with genuine care in his eyes as he looked at me.

The look he gave me only made me brush, and to keep him from finding out, I answer, "Club des r�reves".

"Ahh."

"Ahh what?" I ask him.

"Ahh that I was there as well."

"Really? Did you get to see through all the girls trying to find the prince?"

A look of surprise appeared on his handsome face, replaced quickly by an amused face. I can tell he's surprised, and is trying to cover it up, and I act like I didn't notice, everyone deserves a secret...whether good or bad.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe it..._

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you, oh, oh, oh_

It's his cellphone, another iphone. I never thought him as a Maroon 5 fan, like me.

"I gotta run. So, will you join me for dinner tomorrow night to finish this discussion?"

"I'm not sure..." I say, actually unsure.

"Oh come on! I promise you I'll be the absolute gentleman!"

"Umm."

"What's the harm?"

"Alright then, I guess. You're right, what IS the harm?"

"Good golly, you said yes! What time shall I pick you up?"

"Not sure there."

"How about around five for dinner, my dear?"

"Don't call me "dear, you hardly know me! But dinner sounds just splendid."

"Great! See you then! Before I forget, wear formal! Bye!" he calls out before walking away.

All of a sudden, he comes back towards me again, giving a sly smile. He kisses my cheek, and then gives me a wink, and walks away again.

He interest me, his easy nature, loud laughter, yet no matter what he looks like or how he is, I just can't seem to get the picture of that boy that helped me years ago out of my head.

Wait, what did he say about formal?

* * *

_For some people who find it hard to understand the story because of the mass amount of characters, which isn't much at this point, here's a list of the characters along with some information about them._  
**Lauren Green: **The main character, quiet, shy, and unsure. She happens to have long brown hair, short eyelashes, and considered quite a beauty, even if she denies it herself. Amazing enough, she also has trouble dealing with the past, trying hard to find the mysterious boy that saved her.  
**Angela Humphrey: **An ex-cheerleader, the best friend of Lauren. May seem like she is self-centered, but in truth she cares about Lauren, sometimes forgetting about herself in the process. Goes to NYU with Lauren. Rich, confident, and beautiful. Two years older than Lauren.  
**Chloe Fringle:** Friend of Lauren. Will not play too much of a role, just someone that offers jokes and encouragement.  
**Michelle Li**: Asian, short, long straight black hair. Friend of Lauren that goes to NYU as well.Won't be very important either.  
**Daniel Cook:** The bartender that was making out with Angela. He's Australian, blue eyes, blond hair, and very very tall. Will also play a big role.  
**The Mysterious Man: **Charming, just who do you think he is? Will definitely play a big role.

* * *

Thanks for reading this you guys, and just a side note: the more reviews, the faster I'll update. Right now, it seems like this story doesn't attach that many attention, so I might discontinue this, maybe. 

The various outfits found in this chapter can be found on my profile. and the song is "won't go home without you" by maroon 5.

It's really sad how I always seem to have mistakes, and so...if you find any mistakes, please notify me. I'll change it ASAP. Oh, and I'll answer reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Zuensula is not a real country, the lyrics to the song I didn't write. There's no such place as Club des reves either. For future reference, the countries mentioned, some will not be real, some will. If your name is found in this story, I mean nothing by it, it's just a occurrence. Nothing meant by it.

Goodbye for now:  
Iceebob ♫  
Review please! ♥


End file.
